TWD: Road Blocks
The Walking Dead: Road Blocks is an upcoming Splatterpunk HQ project to be released while the main series undergoes a long hiatus. Not many details have been released as of yet, but codenames have been released for the upcoming characters of this spinoff series. About At the moment all that is known about TWD:RB is that it is being headed by Splatterpunk HQ founder, Creator, and that it will revolve around a group of characters that are survivors of the zombie outbreak. The timeframe of the series is right at the beginning of the outbreak and will be set in Chicago. Many of the characters featured in Road Blocks will be either students of a Chicago high school or those employed by the school. Codenames for fifteen characters have been given. Characters *Andrew North - Andrew is described as a typical teenage boy that lives with his mother and father in suburban Chicago. He's witty and bright, but has a hard time excelling in mathematics. *Lisa North - Lisa is described as Andrew's arrogant and somewhat cold sister. Slightly older than her brother, she is very popular and liked by many at her school. *Thomas North - Thomas is described as a middle-aged father just wanting what is best for his children, yet his intentions may not always be crystal clear and perceived correctly by others. *Nicole North - Nicole is described as a blond, middle-aged mother that always takes her children's side. She is caring and compassionate and not afraid to step-in in perilous situations. *Travis Ryan - Travis is described as Andrew's immature best friend. He means well, but he is clumsy and seen as foolish by his peers. He's somewhat troubled, but a true friend nonetheless. *Lauryn Summers - Lauryn is described as Andrew's crush and a girl of about seventeen years of age. She is a cheerleader at her school and the leader of a clique of 'maneaters'. *Jennifer Grant - Jennifer is described as a quiet girl that secretly has a liking for Andrew. She wants him to notice her but is not brave enough to make the first move. She is kind, but cautious. *Ayumi Hirohito - Ayumi is described as Jennifer's best friend and student body president. She is charismatic on the outside, but would rather be left to herself to study and is quite cowardly. *Gavin Jackson - Gavin is described as the 'class nerd'. He wears eyeglasses and has a hard time making friends, but is one of Andrew's close companions. He is artistic and wise and quite practical. *Ethan Vincent - Ethan is described as Lauryn's current love interest, and a great basketball player. He is the life of the party and kind to those in his inner circle, but cold to those who are not. *Miles Carter - Miles is described as 'that one cool teacher at school'. He likes cigarettes and shares an understanding with his students. He is good with words and very persuasive. *Cheryl Grant - Cheryl is described as Jennifer's ailing mother and the school's best custodian. She is a sweet little lady but gets angry easily. She is struggling with sickness and is very tired. *Kyle Mathis - Kyle is described as the typical high school junkie. He is very twitchy and tends to stick to himself. He chooses his acquaintances very cautiously and is constantly paranoid. *Emily White - Emily is described as a sporty girl obsessed with cardio. She is well-liked but shame is put on her by the popular girls. She aspires to help others and maintain her fitness. *Joann Thurman - Joann is described as a strict high school principal with an intimidating 'death-stare'. She enforces her policies with an iron fist and keeps the students in line. Installments Road Blocks will be released in chapters, much like the main series. The spinoff is intended to have at least ten installments with the possibility of more being added as time progresses. *Installment #1 - "Bumpy Road Ahead" (Confirmed) *Installment #2 - "Lost In Translation" (Confirmed) *Installment #3 - "Make Your Stand" (Confirmed) *Installment #4 - "Flee From Danger" (Confirmed) *Installment #5 - "The Real Threat" (Confirmed) *Installment #6 - "Before Sun Sets" (Confirmed) *Installment #7 - "Holding Us Back" (Confirmed) *Installment #8 - "Beat Your Fear" (Confirmed) *Installment #9 - "Prepare For War" (Confirmed) *Installment #10 - "Fight For Life" (Confirmed) Series Timeline "Bumpy Road Ahead" Coming soon. "Lost in Translation" Coming soon. "Make Your Stand" Coming soon. "Flee From Danger" Coming soon. "The Real Threat" Coming soon. "Before Sun Sets" Coming soon. "Holding Us Back" Coming soon. "Beat Your Fear" Coming soon. "Prepare For War" Coming soon. "Fight For Life" Coming soon. Notable Images Will be added as soon as they are uploaded to the site! Trivia *Splatterpunk HQ confirmed that their employees were working on a new project on April 30, 2015, and that it would be a spinoff to their main series to revamp the idea of 'changing things around' and 'starting fresh'. This was confirmed by Creator through a written letter to a close friend of his. **No official name was given for the spinoff through this letter. **The official name for the spinoff series was released by Creator through another letter to the same friend. *On June 2, 2015, scarce details were released surrounding the setting for Road Blocks and the characters to be featured in it. Codenames were released for fifteen different characters that will all appear in the series. *On June 3, 2015, it was confirmed that there will be at least ten installments to the series. **It was also confirmed that Milly will be working in close collaboration with Creator to provide images of the characters as well as writing the chapters. **The names of the first three chapters/installments of the series were revealed on this date as well. *On June 4, the names of the fifteen codenamed characters were revealed. *On June 5, 2015, the official names for the remaining unnamed installments of the series were revealed. **Creator stated that the reasoning for releasing such a large amount of information was because he and Milly wanted any readers to have an idea of what to expect and that it would be easier to organize their thoughts on the site.